What is Freedom?
by optimus prime girl
Summary: What would happen if the Autobots had lost in Chicago? The human race are now slaves under Sentinel Prime & Megatron, but when a group of teenagers meet an lone Autobot, they'll risk their lives to know what freedom truly feels like.


**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell**

_In every story, the good guys always win right? They rise to the occasion, defeating the evil and everyone lives happily ever after right? *chuckles* I guess my story isn't anything like that. This time, the heroes fell and we were thrust into darkness. _

_After the battle at Chicago, the last of the Autobots fell to the Deceptions, no one knows what happened to them. And the last of NEST disappeared. We slave away now under the rule of Sentinel Prime and Megatron, rebuilding a dead planet. This is our story. Well come to hell…_

I stared out the window of the space transporter. Above was the giant mechanical planet that our race had been rebuilding for the past 17 years. I remember when my parents were first taken away to begin the rebuild. When I was 10, I too was taken to the alien planet that loomed above our own. I knew Cybertron as well as I knew my own home.

I was returning back after my single week of rest. Another five weeks of work awaited. Beside me my friends were just as miserable as me. Ceria, my friend that I had grown up protecting sat beside me, clutching the hand rails of her seat. She was pale as a ghost as she glanced at me, doing her best to smile. I returned the small glimmer of hope, gently taking her hand.

We landed on the planet 20 minutes later. Our transport along with dozens more unloaded their cargo and we marched off to our designated stations. I gave a farewell glance to my friends as they went their separate ways. Ceria, Devan, Vicky, Dillon, and Josh were beside me as we were transported to our station. We were assigned to Iacon, the once crown jewel of Cybertron. We began our work, aligning and connect beams.

"I wonder what I would be like if we didn't slave away here every day." I glanced down at my friend Devan.

"Shut up, man." Dillon muttered under his breath.

"If they hear you talking about rebelling…" Josh cringed at the thought. Ceria and Vicky looked sadly at each other and continued to weld their part of the beam. "Maybe someday…" I murmured. We continued to work until the next crew arrived to take our place.

As we descended to the mess hall, multiple displays lit up across the city. _"Slaves of Cybertron, see before you the face of the rebels that tried to betray us!" _Lord Megatron appeared on the display before it flashed to a group of adults bounded together. _"They are guilty of treason in trying to rebel against the noble cause of rebuild Cybertron. Their punishment is DEATH!" _Everyone watch cringed and looked away as the rebels were fired upon. Their dying screams sent a chill down my spine and Ceria buried her face in my shoulder. _"Let this be a lesson to ALL humans, rebellion is punishable by death. If it is even suspected that you are in affiliation with rebelling, you shall be executed!"_ Megatron's gravelly voice shook me to my core. He was such a monster, but there was nothing I could do. At the mess hall no one seemed interested in food after witnessing what had happened. Ceria looked paler than usual, and Vicky tried to comfort her. Devan rested his forehead against his clenched fists, his girlfriend, Jasmine leaning on his shoulder. Josh and Dillion sat across from them staring blankly at the table. Hailee sat next to me, probing her food with a fork.

With a sigh I took a small nibble out of my sandwich. Was this how our life was meant to be? Slave away under Megatron and Sentinel Prime's rule? I set down my sandwich and buried my face in my hands. How much longer would this go on? After a dull dinner, we returned to the tower to work. Beams were arranged and set in place. Welders were lowered to secure the beams together to exsisting structure.

"Everyone!" Dillon came sprinting down the hall, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?" Vicky asked, her voice tainted with fear.

"Sentinel..Sentinel Prime is coming!" Dillon gasped.

We all stood on terror. He was early, he wasn't due to inspect our progress for two more days. Everyone on this level was my friend and they all looked to be for guidance. The hair on my neck stood on end at their desperate gazes.

"Everyone, back to work! Double time, pronto! We'll have to make best with the time we have!" I instructed. Every hurried to their positions, working as quickly as possible. I joined in next to Josh welding the beams together. The heavy footfalls echoed through the structure. Everyone shuddered but continued with their work.

"You, why are you standing around?" Sentinel's voice boomed with authority. I turned, who was he talking to? My blood ran cold for a moment. There are Sentinel's feet was Ceria, frozen in terror. A rushed forward, pulling her behind me, bowing my head in submission, "Nothing your Excellency. We were just getting back to work."

The towering red bot grunted, and move along. I turned Ceria around, "What were you doing?"

"I-I didn't mean to h-he was just th-there all of a sudden. I couldn't move…" Ceria stuttered her workds.

I sighed, "It's alright. Let's get back to work." Ceria nodded her head and we returned to our work. I learned not long after that Prime had been impressed with our work and had left without any complaint. We retired to the barracks for the night, and I stared at the ceiling. "What would it be like?" I whispered to not wake anyone. "What would it like to be free?" I rolled over, looking out the window of slowly growing planet. "I want to know what it feels like…to be free."

**Author's Note: **Yah! First chapter! ^_^ I was watching Dark of the Moon the other day and thought, what if the Autobots had lost? Story idea! Reviews are appricated!


End file.
